


The Best (or Worst?) Kind of Gossip

by pocketcucco



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has a thing for Lucina. And Chrom isn't sure he likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best (or Worst?) Kind of Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> The product of being up at 2am and watching Morgan and Lucina's s-support one too many times... They're SO CUTE, I don't know if I like them better as exalted siblings or as a couple...

Being the army's head tactician usually meant that Robin heard most of the camp gossip first. It made her day more interesting: who was thinking of proposing to whom? Was Vaike challenging another poor soul to a duel today? Did Miriel fill Lon'qu's tent with statues of naked women again? And so on, and so forth. With a force as big as theirs, there was certainly no shortage of news.

What she hated, however, was when she wound up being part of that gossip. This happened one particularly gloomy evening, when Chrom came storming into her tent.

"Did you know," he started before she could say anything, "that  _your_ son is in love with  _my_ daughter?"

Robin floundered for a moment. Chrom's news came as no surprise to her; in fact, Morgan had spent the last few evenings rambling on and fawning over Lucina to whoever would listen. And Robin thought it was all very sweet, actually – but Chrom seemed so flustered, she could hardly admit that to his face.

"I thought it was just a harmless crush," she still said.

"It's pretty serious, from what I hear."

"Hm. Well… I don't know what to say. They're both adults, so…"

"…You're not worried?"

"About…?"

"That something might happen."

"Such as…?"

"Someone's heart gets broken, or-"

A wry smile crossed Robin's face. "Are you worried that Morgan might break it off and hurt your daughter's feelings?"

"It could happen!"

She suppressed a giggle. Chrom's arms were crossed over his chest, but his cheeks were growing redder by the moment. They were both so new to the idea of being parents – especially to two young adults – but it was sort of cute, really, how quickly he had taken to being his daughter's protector. Robin wondered if her own husband might feel the same about Morgan.

"I'm sure Lucina is fully capable of taking care of herself. In fact, I'd be more worried about Morgan being too sensitive."

Chrom huffed. "Are you implying that Lucina might break  _his_ heart? Because I don't think-"

"Oh, Chrom, for the love of…" Robin shook her head. "Be realistic. They'll be fine. I mean, isn't it a good match? The exalted princess with the tactician's son. Those two could move  _mountains_ if they really wanted to."

"I guess that is true," he said after a moment's pause. "I just… I don't know, Robin. I want Lucina to be happy. I want both of them to be happy. Gods know they deserve it, after everything they've been through."

"I think they are happy. Have you seen them together?"

A smile came over the prince's face then. "I just did, actually. Lucina's practically glowing. I haven't seen her like that since… Actually, I don't know if I've  _ever_ seen her that carefree and content."

"Good. Morgan certainly seems happy enough. He hasn't stopped gushing about her."

Chrom laughed at that. "I couldn't ask for a better…er, son-in-law, I think. He'll take good care of her."

"I think it'll be the other way around. Lucina's usually the one protecting him out on the battlefield. I've seen her push him out of the way of more than a few killing blows."

"Ah… You know, that's probably true," Chrom said. "Thanks for hearing me out, Robin. I feel a little better about this now."

"Of course. You know, I never would have expected something like this to happen. Our children falling in love, I mean."

"Me neither. It's kind of…erm, strange, I guess. Considering my own Lucina is only an infant, and your Morgan hasn't even been born yet…" He stopped, and a strange look came over his face. "Are we going to have to go over this all over again when they get older?"

"Chrom? Let's try taking this one step at a time."


End file.
